Rainbow Veins
by M3ltd0wn
Summary: Rosie's life was a little less than average. When her mother hires a butler, her life gets thrown in for the worst when he reveals his secret. Rated T for future violence and possible swearing. Possible Grell x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, thank you for clicking on my story. This is my first so I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Black Butler, or any of its characters.**

* * *

**1**

Rosie sat at her computer, wasting away another day. However, she wouldn't put it that way. As she would say "It's not my fault no one invites me anywhere." Not that she didn't try to invite her friends to places. She didn't understand why no one wanted to go with her to places.

"Maybe I'm just too weird." She mused, putting her head down on her arms. "Nah, other girls are like that and they already have boyfriends!" She blinked and sat up as her mother opened the door.

"Rosie, phone for you." Her mother held out the phone. Rosie jumped up and took it enthusiastically.

"Hello?" She grinned.

"Heya, Rosie!" her classmate, Ginger, smiled on the other end. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to come over to my sleepover next Saturday."

"Are you pranking me or something?" Rosie blinked in disbelief.

"Nope!"

"Then hell yeah I'm going!" Rosie gave a silent cheer.

"Sweet! Make sure to bring some games we can play."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Ginger laughed.

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya, chica!" Rosie hung up after making sure she wouldn't hang up on Ginger and jumped with glee.

"What's up, Rosie?" Her mother looked in the doorway.

"Ginger invited me to her sleepover!" Rosie cheered.

"Cool!" Her mother grinned. "When is it?"

"Next Saturday."

"I'll make sure to mark it on the calendar. Also, can you come downstairs for a minute?"

"Sure." Rosie followed her mother downstairs into the living room to find a man, who appeared to be probably two or three years older than she was, with dark brown, or maybe it was a dark shade of red, hair tied in a ponytail by a red ribbon. "Who's that?" Rosie looked toward her mother. "Is he gonna be my step-dad? Cause I really don't want a step-dad."

"No, Rosie." Her mother laughed as the man blushed. "This is Grell. He's going to help us out a little around the house. A butler of sorts."

"So that's why he's wearing a butler outfit." Rosie smirked.

"Grell," Rosie's mother addressed the man, who quickly sat up from his slight slouch. "This is my daughter Rosie." Rosie waved. Grell gave a small smile. "I'm going out for a bit, so I want you two to get to know each other for a little while." Rosie's mother gave her a soft kiss on her hair. "See you two later." As soon as her mother left, Rosie ruffled her hair and made a noise.

"Gah, I hate when she touches my hair!" She yelped, startling Grell. "Oh, sorry!" Rosie apologized, noticing the start. There was an awkward pause, which made Rosie uncomfortable. Grell's observing stare made her feel a little exposed, even though she was fully clothed. "So… uh…" Rosie decided to break the silence. "What do you like to do?"

"Oh, er…" Grell paused, as if thinking it over. Rosie immediately regretted asking. "Not much, really."

"Oh, alright." Rosie faltered, not wanting to ask any more questions, just wanting to return to her room and back on her computer.

"W-What do you like to do?" Grell asked.

"I… like to play video games." Rosie looked away. "Mostly the horror genre."

"Like what?" Grell asked, noticing Rosie's nervousness.

"Well…" Rosie paused, thinking it over. "There are first-person shooters, like Nightmare House 2. Then there are RPGMaker games, like The Witch's House, and there's just the general horror game, like Resident Evil, or Silent Hill." She paused. "I… also… kinda… like baking cookies." Grell smiled.

"What kind?" He asked. Rosie smiled. Finally, something she liked talking about.

"Oh, man. You've got no idea." Rosie grinned. She sat down beside Grell. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"Not at all." Grell shook his head.

"Alrighty then!" Rosie grinned. "Prepare for a list of cookie types! There's sugar cookies, chocolate chip, M n' M's, peanut butter, ice cream cookies…"

An hour or so later, Rosie had suggested that she and Grell play a game of Wii Sports. However, Rosie was losing badly. "Oh come on!" She yelped. "How the heck are you so good at this?" Grell simply smiled. Rosie grinned and lightly shoved Grell as he won the baseball game yet again. "Not even cool! Give me your skills."

"Sorry, dearie." Grell smiled.

"Not cool." Rosie laughed as her mother walked in the room.

"I see you two are enjoying yourselves." The short-haired woman smiled.

"This guy's awesome!" Rosie grinned, nearly tackling Grell in a hug. "He listened through my entire list of cookies!"

"Oh, boy." Rosie's mother sighed.

"Well, now that you're here," Rosie started for the stairs. "I'm retreating back to my corner of the world. Farewell, new best friend!" She waved to Grell and ran up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, Agentjp for the review. Here's the update you wanted. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**2**

* * *

"Rosie," Grell's voice rang in Rosie's ears as she awoke. "Time to get ready for school." Rosie gave a soft grunt in reply as Grell left the room.

"Ma probably told him to do that." Rosie rubbed her eyes as she got out of bed and began her usual morning routine.

"Did you eat breakfast yet, Rosie?" Her mother asked as Rosie grabbed her backpack and waited by the front door for her mother.

"They serve breakfast at school." Rosie explained. Rosie's mother sighed. Oh, she wished her daughter ate breakfast at home, as she didn't know what they served for the juniors.

"Alright." Rosie's mother grabbed her keys. "Bye, Grell. I'm taking Rosie to school."

"See ya, Grell!" Rosie waved to the butler.

"Have a good day, Rosie." Grell smiled and waved back.

"So," Rosie's mother began as they left the driveway. "what do you think of Grell?"

"For one day?" Rosie took out her book, _The Mortal Instruments; City of Bones_. "I think he's pretty cool. And good at Wii Sports." She paused. "How long is he staying?"

"Until you graduate high school." Her mother replied. "Or until we don't need his help anymore."

"You mean until Oliver moves in?" Rosie grimaced. Oliver was her mother's new boyfriend.

"No." Her mother paused. "Possibly."

"You know I hate Oliver." Rosie frowned.

"But I don't." Rosie huffed. She hated feeling as though her feelings were invalid and unwanted. They pulled into the parking lot of Rosie's high school. Rosie opened the door and stepped out, slinging her backpack on her shoulder and putting her headphones on.

"Bye, Ma." Rosie waved, closing the door.

"Bye, Rosie." Her mother drove away. Turning on _Hail to the King_ on her MP3 player, Rosie walked to her locker to get her books for the day.

"Um, Rosie?" A timid voice from behind her spoke. She turned around and saw Robert, or rather Bobby, clutching his arm nervously.

"What's up?" Rosie asked. Bobby was usually brave and strong.

"Um… do you, maybe…" Bobby seemed scared. "Want to… go out with me?" Some girls beside them gasped and squealed in delight.

"Uh…" Rosie paused. How do you respond to a question like that? "Sure."

"Sweet!" Bobby cheered. "Is it okay if we go Wednesday to the movies?"

"I'll have to ask my mom," Rosie tilted her head. "But tell me honestly. Who dared you?"

"Efran." Bobby laughed. Rosie frowned, but couldn't help but expect it. Robert was the most popular guy in the junior class. There was no way he would ask Rosie out without getting paid to do it.

"I figured." Rosie shrugged as Bobby walked away.

* * *

After a school day that seemed to take an eternity, Rosie headed out to her mother's car. "Hey, Rosie!" She heard Ginger's voice call out.

"Hey." Rosie grinned. "What's up?"

"I heard what Bobby did this morning." Ginger placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it. He's a jerk."

"You don't say!" Rosie gave a sarcastic grin as Ginger walked away.

"Hey, Rosie." Rosie's mother smiled at her daughter as she opened the door. "How was school?"

"Monotonous and tedious." Rosie sighed, getting in the passenger seat.

"Good adjective use." Her mother laughed. Rosie just rolled her eyes and listened to her music. "You know." Her mother spoke up as they pulled into the driveway. "Grell seemed like he missed you today."

"What?" Rosie asked, as she couldn't hear her mother over the music.

"I think Grell missed you." Her mother repeated. Rosie gave a small laugh.

"He's the first." She smirked at her small joke. As soon as she walked in the door, Rosie headed up stairs, with the excuse "I'm doing homework." Closing the door behind her, Rosie slumped to the floor in defeat.

"Stupid, Robert." She hissed. "Stupid me. Why the hell did I even think he would ask me out? I should've known something was up." She slammed her fists on the floor, creating a loud thump. "Fucking damnit!" She screamed.

"R-Rosie…?" Grell timidly opened the door. "Dear, what's wrong?" Rosie shot up.

"Grell?" She yelped. "Er… How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know something's wrong." Grell knelt down next to Rosie. "What's wrong?"

"Just some idiot asked me out on a dare." Rosie frowned. "I'm probably overreacting anyways. I'm a fucking moron."

"No you're not." Grell comforted, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Rosie in a hug. Rosie was slightly shocked, but didn't pull away.

"Thanks." Rosie hugged Grell back. "But, Bobby certainly made me feel like one."

"Who's Bobby?" Grell asked as he felt anger flare up in his chest.

"Some moron in my class." Rosie pulled away. "He's the most popular guy in the junior class. If you ask one of his friends, they'll give you all sorts of good things about Robert." Grell let go of Rosie and nodded.

"Alright." He gave a small smile. "Don't let it get to you. He's not worth your time if he makes you feel that way." With that, Grell left.

* * *

"Dude!" Ginger ran up to Rosie the next day. "Did you hear?" She sounded distressed.

"Hear what?" Rosie was nervous. "Did something happen?"

"Damn right something happened!" Ginger nearly screamed. "You know Bobby right?"

"Yeah." Rosie slowly nodded. "What about him?"

"He's dead!" Rosie grew shocked. She grew a grudge on Robert, but he was dead? What the hell?

"How'd he die?" Rosie asked as the bell rang. "Did he kill himself?"

"No." Ginger shook her head. "The police say it looked like someone killed him with a chainsaw."

"What the fuck?" Rosie exclaimed. "What the hell kind of a person does that?"

"Dunno." Ginger shrugged. "A crazy one, that's for sure."

"Good Lord." Rosie sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you AgentJp and Death the Grell for your reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**3**

* * *

"Dang, dude." Rosie sighed as she watched the open coffin go by her row. Inside was Robert's body, dressed in a white suit. "Now that I think about it, Bobby was just a regular teenage idiot." Rosie couldn't help a few tears from falling down her cheeks. In all honesty, Rosie had a crush on Robert for a few months, but had forgotten about him by the time she met Ginger, who sat next to her.

"Yeah." Ginger nodded as a few sobs erupted from Robert's family. "He may have been a moron, but he was just acting how normal boys do." Efran put an arm around his sister's shoulders.

"It's alright, Ginny." Efran gave a weak smile, trying to remain positive for his sister's sake. "Just think of how happy in Heaven he is now."

"Yeah, I guess." Ginger sniffed. Rosie looked down in sadness. Grell noticed this, and put on an upset facade for Rosie. However, inside, Grell was nearly jumping for joy. The boy that had hurt his rose was dead!

"It's alright, Rosie." Grell gently placed his hand on top of hers comfortingly. Rosie looked up at Grell, her eyes wet with tears. Grell gave a grin, looking more joyful than comforting. Rosie noted the odd behavior, but shrugged it off as she let Grell hold her hand.

As they walked out of the church, Ginger tapped Rosie's shoulder. "Hey," she smiled. "Can I talk with you for a sec?"

"Oh, sure." Rosie followed Ginger off to the side. "What's up?" Rosie asked as they were away from the small crowd.

"You know that butler guy with you, Grell I think his name was?" Ginger asked, looking to the side.

"Yeah?" Rosie nodded. "What about him?"

"Did you notice his facial expressions during the funeral?"

"Only once. Why?"

"He was acting a little _too_ happy to be at a funeral. Don't you think?" Rosie pondered it for a minute. Besides looking up at Grell when he held her hand, nothing seemed odd, other than the fact that he had been a little bit more jumpy at home.

"I guess so." Rosie shrugged. "He's been acting kinda weird at home too."

"I think something's up with him." Ginger eyed Grell, who looked around worriedly, as he had not seen where Rosie went.

"Even if anything is up," Rosie crossed her arms. "What do you think we do?"

"We find out!" Ginger grinned. "Duh!" Efran came over to the two.

"Hey, Ginger." Efran spoke. "Mom says it's time to go home."

"Kay." Ginger nodded. "See you tomorrow. And, uh… Make sure your mom brings you to my house."

"Alright." Rosie shrugged as Grell came over to her.

"Rosie, darling." Grell caught her attention. "Time to go home."

"Kay." Rosie nodded. Grell carefully took her hand in his. Rosie looked at their joined hands, blushing, then looked at Grell as if to say 'Really?'

"Er… You don't mind, do you?" Grell asked, instantly regretting the action.

"Um…" Rosie paused. "I guess not." Grell smiled and gently squeezed her hand, causing her to blush a little more. "L-Let's just go already."

"Yes, my lady." Rosie's face was burning at this point.

* * *

"Bye, Ma!" Rosie waved as her mother dropped her off at Ginger's house the next evening.

"Have fun, Rosie!" Her mother smiled. Rosie walked up to the door, gathered her courage, as this was her first sleepover, and rang the doorbell. As she waited, she couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched. She adjusted her backpack, shifting and waiting for what felt like hours.

"Hey, Rosie!" Ginger greeted as she opened the door, much to Rosie's relief.

"Sup." Rosie smirked.

"Come on in." Ginger stepped to the side. "We were waiting for you."

"Hey, Rosie." Efran smiled as Rosie came in.

"Just drop your bag by everyone else's things." Ginger instructed. Rosie nodded and placed her backpack by the pile of bags.

"Rosie!" The eccentric freshman, Elizabeth, cried, embracing Rosie in a tight hug.

"Hey, Lizzy." Rosie grinned at the blonde.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Lizzy cried.

"It's only been a week." Rosie smirked as Lizzy let go.

"Come on!" Lizzy took Rosie's wrist. "The others are waiting." Walking into the living room, Rosie saw the three other girls that had come. There was the Hispanic sophomore, Carolina, the Vietnamese senior, Crystal, and a girl Rosie didn't recognize with brown hair tied back in braids.

"Rosie." Ginger smiled, as the girl stood. "This is Maddie."

"Hi." Was all Maddie said before sitting back down.

"Not very talkative is she?" Rosie shrugged.

"Hey, Rosie." Carolina waved. Crystal, too immersed in the game, _Guitar Hero_, didn't notice.

"Hey you." Rosie waved.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Ginger spoke. "What should we do?"

"Truth or Dare!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Sure!" Carolina shrugged. "Hey, Crystal."

"What?" Crystal turned around as she finished the stage with excellence.

"You wanna play Truth or Dare?" Carolina asked.

"Eh, sure." Crystal took off the fake guitar and walked to the small circle the girls had made.

"Rosie!" Lizzy smirked. "Since you were the last to arrive, you get to go first."

"Seems like a sweet deal to me." Rosie grinned. "Okay then, Crystal. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, sucker." Crystal grinned.

"Run around the room quaking like a duck for a minute." Rosie grinned.

"Alright." Crystal shrugged, standing up. She then proceed to run around in a circle, quaking at the top of her lungs.

"…And stop!" Rosie called after a minute had passed and the rest of the girls nearly passed out from laughter.

"Well, that was fun." Crystal smiled, sitting down. "Alright then, Ginger. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ginger shrugged. She wasn't in the mood to humiliate herself, even if it was just a game.

"Is it true that you liked Robert?" Crystal asked.

"Oh!" Ginger paused. "Yeah, I did. Not that it matters now anyways."

"Yeah… Sorry." Crystal apologized.

"Don't be." Ginger smiled. "Rosie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rosie leaned back against the wall. Ginger grinned.

"Is it true that you and Grell are dating?" Rosie's face turned instantly red.

"What?" Carolina and Crystal asked simultaneously. Lizzy giggled.

"Remember!" She sang. "You have to be honest."

"No!" Rosie yelped rather quickly. "I swear to God, we're not!"

"Sure seemed like it yesterday." Ginger leaned in to Rosie.

"We're not!" Rosie yelped defensively. "He's just a little…"

"A little what?" Carolina asked, suddenly interested.

"Ah… I don't know the right words for this. Um… touchy feely, I guess." Rosie shrugged.

"Seems more like obsessed to me." Ginger smirked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Rosie tried to hide her face in her hands. "God, we're not dating!"

"But you want to?" Crystal asked out of curiosity.

"No!" Rosie paused. "Maybe… a little." The girls squealed.

"I knew it!" Ginger cried.

"God." Rosie crossed her arms her face red as a beat. "I hate you guys."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to AgentJp and Death the Grell for you reviews. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, as having two houses makes things complicated. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**4**

* * *

_-Rosie's POV-_

The moonlight gently lit my room as Grell and I slowly danced together. His hand gently squeezed mine as he noticed my nervousness. I had never danced with a guy before, let alone one I liked, so of course I was a little nervous. Okay, very nervous.

"What's wrong, darling?" Grell asked, his grip on my waist tightening as he held me closer.

"I'm just a little nervous." I hesitantly admitted. He smiled.

"Don't be." He whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. We're just dancing."

"I know." I lowered my head. I looked up immediately as I felt Grell gently kiss my hair. He smiled.

"Don't be scared." He comforted as we stopped dancing. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. "It's alright."

"Um… Grell?" I blushed, looking up at him.

"Yes, dear?" He asked, looking down at me with those yellow-green eyes.

"I…" I took a deep breath. "I love you." He grinned, and tightened his hold on me.

"Oh, princess!" He cried. "I love you too!" Grell slammed our lips together. I closed my eyes and kissed back. Then, I woke up.

* * *

_-Third person- _

Rosie awoke to Ginger gently shoving her shoulders. "Hey, Rosie. Time to get up."

"I'm going." Rosie sighed, disappointed that she didn't get to finish her dream. Brushing her hair, Rosie began continuing the dream in her mind.

"Hey, Rosie." Ginger sang, noticing Rosie's blush. "What are you thinking about?"

"Gah!" Rosie was pulled out of her daydream. "Er… Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"You sure about that?" Ginger smirked.

"I'm positive." Rosie nodded quickly.

"Were you thinking about Grell?" Ginger asked in Rosie's ear.

"It's possible." Rosie blushed.

"So you were!" Ginger grinned.

"I said it was possible." Rosie reminded. "I never said it was true."

"She's right, Ginger." Maddie reminded, putting on a pink sweatshirt. "She never said that you were right."

* * *

An hour or so later, where it was only Ginger and Rosie left, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Ma." Rosie grabbed her bag. "See you at school, Ginger."

"See ya!" Ginger waved as Rosie opened the door to reveal her mother standing with Grell, who looked like he was holding back from doing something.

"Hey." Rosie smiled.

"Hey, Rosie." Her mother smiled. "Ready to go?" Rosie nodded. "Alright! Let's go home!" As they walked to the car, Grell gently held Rosie's hand.

"Did you have fun, darling?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rosie blushed, the dream replaying in her mind.

"What's wrong, dear?" Grell asked.

"N-Nothing." Rosie shook her head as Grell let go of her hand.

"Alright." He smiled comfortingly and opened the door for Rosie. "My lady." Rosie blushed.

"Th-thanks." She got in the back seat. Grell got in next to her as her mother started the car. The ride was silent as they drove back home.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie." Her mother knocked on the door to Rosie's room. "Can you come down for a minute?"

"Sure!" Rosie called, pausing the YouTube video and heading downstairs.

"Alright," Rosie's mother spoke as Rosie sat down next to Grell on the couch. "I figured I tell you guys. I'm taking a vacation with Oliver for a week."

"Hang on, what?" Rosie asked, confused.

"Did I stutter?" Her mother asked as a joke.

"Yes." Rosie grinned.

"Then you heard me twice." Her mother snickered. Grell couldn't help but smile as Rosie giggled. "Anyways, even though you're old enough to take care of yourself, Rosie." Her mother continued. "Grell will be taking care of you while I'm gone."

'Cool!' Rosie inwardly cheered, but kept up her blank face. Grell, however, was so joyful, he felt like tackling Rosie in a hug, and he had no problem showing his joy.

"Well, you seem to like that idea, Grell." Rosie's mother smiled. "What about you, Rosie?"

"Could be worse!" Rosie shrugged.

"Guess that settles it." Rosie mother cheered. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

_-Two days later-_

"Hey! Rosie!" A boy's harsh voice called out to Rosie from the end of the schoolyard. Students moved aside as the school bully, who also happened to be one of Robert's friends, made his way to Rosie. Rosie was afraid, as all the students feared James, but held her ground.

"Yeah?" Rosie asked, clutching her textbook closer as if for protection.

"I heard you had something to do with Bobby's death." James growled. "Got any idea why that might be?" As hard as Rosie tried, she couldn't think of anything besides being faked out by Robert that would connect her to the death.

"Sorry." Rosie shrugged. "I've got nothing." James slammed Rosie's head into the lockers.

"Liar!" He yelled. "I know Efran dared Bobby to ask you out. You had something to do with it!" He slammed her head again. "Fucking tell me!" No one stepped in. They were all too afraid of James' wrath.

"I swear!" Rosie cried desperately. "I don't know anything!" A punch to her eye.

"You fucking bitch!" James slapped Rosie as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. James spit at Rosie. "You got lucky!" Rosie stood up as James walked away. Rosie ran to the parking lot in tears as she ran home.

"I'm home!" Rosie forced her voice to keep steady.

"Welcome home, Ros- Grell cut off as he saw Rosie's wounds. "Rosie!" He cried, running over to her, embracing her carefully in a protective hold. "Princess, what happened?"

"I just got in a fight with a bully." Rosie explained. "It got a little out of hand."

"You didn't fight back?" Grell asked.

"I don't want to get in trouble for fighting." Rosie frowned, then couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears flow from her eyes. "I was so scared, Grell! James… he… he's horrible!" She cried into his chest. Grell gently stroked her hair, comforting her while trying to contain his rage. How dare this boy hurt his princess!

"It's alright, darling." Grell gently kissed Rosie's forehead. "I'll take care of it. For now, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the late delivery. Can you guess what'll happen to James? Let me know in a review! Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to AgentJp, Life's Black Rose, and Death the Grell for your reviews. Double update today since I feel bad about not updating yesterday. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**5**

* * *

As hard as he tried, James was unable to find any information about Robert's death, other than the cause. What he wanted to know was: Who was responsible for the death of his best friend, and whom could he take his anger out on? The only possible person was Ryan's crush, Rosie.

James knew Robert had faked asking Rosie out the day he died, so she may have had harbored a grudge. What surprised James, was how far that grudge went.

_ "Hey! Rosie!" James barked at the ginger haired girl, his rage growing._ Now that he did what he did, would he be next on Rosie's murder list?

James was uneasy as he walked home from the football game, which had ended at 6 p.m. Everywhere he went, he couldn't help but feel as though he were being followed.

"Just gotta cut through here." James muttered as he cut through an alleyway.

"So you're the boy who hurt my rose!" A masculine, yet feminine voice rang out behind him. James turned around, but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" He called out, more scared than he had ever been.

"You don't really need to know that, do you?" A man, or maybe they were a woman, with ridiculously red hair stepped out of the shadows into the light of the streetlight. James couldn't help but notice the chainsaw they held.

"Shit!" James cried, as the person ran towards them with a chainsaw, and began running home. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Come back here!" The person, who James decided was a man, called with rage after him. 'Just gotta get home!' James thought frantically. 'Then I'll be safe!' Getting a dumb idea, which of course he acted on, James picked up a large stone and hurled it at the red headed man, who merely dodged it.

"Fuck!" James cried, realizing he had missed. He turned the corner as the man leaped at him, narrowly missing his arm. The man turned around and revved the chainsaw. James looked around desperately for escape, but found no refuge.

"You're the one that hurt my rose!" The man cried. "Now you'll never hurt her again!" James slammed his eyes shut. He screamed loudly as the chainsaw ripped through his flesh.

* * *

"Rosie!" Ginger called, extremely distressed, at Rosie before she left for home. "Hey!"

"Hey." Rosie ran over. "What's wrong?"

"It's James!" Ginger cried. "He's dead, too! He died the same way Bobby did!" Rosie felt as if someone had slapped her again.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

"I wish I was!" Ginger yelped. Although Rosie felt relief that the bully wouldn't bother her anymore, she also felt guilty. First, Bobby had laughed at her and he died, then James beat her and now he's dead too! Rosie couldn't help but feel as though it was her fault.

"C'mon." Ginger waved, noticing Rosie's sadness. "Don't be upset, I mean, James did push you around yesterday."

"I know." Rosie nodded. "I just can't help but feel like it's my fault he's dead."

"Well it's not." Ginger smirked. "So don't worry about it." Rosie nodded.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"See ya, Rosie." Ginger waved as Rosie started her trek home.

* * *

"Welcome home, Rosie!" Grell smiled, much more cheerful.

"Hey, Grell." Rosie greeted sadly. Grell pouted.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked.

"You know James, right?" Rosie asked grimly. "The guy who beat me up yesterday?" Grell nodded. "He's dead. Chainsaw right through the stomach." She looked up at him. "You said you would take care of it, so," she paused. "Did you do it? Did you kill him?" Grell paused, and then nodded; deciding his rose deserved to know the truth.

"Yes." Grell looked down as if ashamed of himself. "But, I had too! I had to make sure he didn't hurt you again."

"You know," Rosie smirked. "That would be really sweet if you didn't actually kill him."

"I'm sorry, Rosie." Grell frowned. "I hope you can forgive me." Rosie paused.

"I do." She hesitantly nodded. Grell looked at her in disbelief. "Just… please, don't ever kill anyone again."

"I won't dear!" Grell promised rather quickly, hugging Rosie. "I swear I won't."

"Okay." Rosie couldn't help but smile and return the hug.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter was rather short. I want an opinion, do you guys think I'm rushing the story too much, or is it alright as it is? Do you guys want more or less fluff with Grell and Rosie? Let me know in a review. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to AgentJp, AlfredKisaKirk, and the kind Anonymous for your reviews. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**6**

* * *

Grell worriedly knocked on the door to Rosie's room yet again. Rosie had come home from school and went straight up to her room. For what reason, Grell didn't know, but he was determined to find out why she hadn't come out in hours. "Rosie, dear." Grell spoke, getting another idea. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm coming in. Okay?" No response. Grell carefully opened the door, and found Rosie asleep in her bed. He smiled with relief. No wonder she wasn't responding.

"You could've just told me you were going to sleep." Grell smiled, sitting down next to Rosie and placing her head on his lap. He gently stroked her hair as he felt her shudder. "It's alright, dear." He whispered comfortingly as he saw her crying. It hurt him to see her cry, and he wondered what awful dream she was having that could've caused this. Much to his dismay, Rosie began crying harder. Grell frowned; what sort of awful nightmare was his rose having? He carefully sat Rosie in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder, so he could hold her. As soon as he wrapped his arms around her, Rosie calmed down and woke up.

"G-Grell?" She blinked, looking at who was holding her.

"Good morning, darling." Grell smiled. "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?"

"Er…" Rosie frowned, the memory of Grell killing her coming back to her. "No." Grell gave an understanding nod.

"Alright." He smiled, gently kissing her forehead erasing all fear she had. "I'll go make dinner now." Rosie got off his lap, despite her enjoyment, and Grell left the room.

* * *

"Rosie, dear!" Grell called a while later. "Dinner's ready!" Rosie grinned, putting down her book.

"Thank, God!" She jumped out of bed. 'Good Lord! How long does it take to make spaghetti?' She thought as she found the lights downstairs were off and there was a strange glow coming from the kitchen. 'Is he setting the place on fire or something?' Rosie chuckled at her own joke and headed to the kitchen to find Grell sitting at the table, where there were two plates and one candle in the center.

"I've been waiting for you, dear." Grell purred in a seductive tone. Rosie blushed, but was thankful it couldn't be seen.

"Dude," Rosie put on a fake frown. "What the hell is this?" Despite Rosie's want to have a dinner like this with Grell, she was hungry, and just wanted to shovel food into her mouth. Grell's smile faded.

"I…er…" His bold demeanor left him. "I just wanted to cheer you up after that nightmare."

"Oh." Rosie instantly felt guilty. "Well, I appreciate the effort, but I don't care much for romantic dinners as much as another girl would. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Grell frowned. "I should've asked first."

"Well, since you went to all this trouble," Rosie smiled. "I guess I'll deal with it." Rosie sat down at the small table across from Grell and began eating. About halfway through, she noticed Grell was eyeing her with an adoring look, and was completely ignoring his food. "Hey, she looked up after swallowing her most recent bite. "What's with that look?"

"Oh!" Grell smiled. "Nothing, dear. It's just… you looked so cute while you eat."

"Oh," Rosie blushed. "Th-Thanks…" She hesitantly resumed eating, but didn't appreciate Grell's constant stare. Not being able to handle any more weirdness, Rosie stood up and headed for the stairs. "I... think I'm going upstairs now."

"No!" Grell cried.

"Huh?" Rosie turned around as Grell tackled her in a desperate hug. "What the heck?" She yelped. Grell looked her straight in the eye, their lips barely touching.

"I'm so sorry, my love." Grell apologized. "I love you." He crushed their lips together before Rosie even had time to think. Without thinking, Rosie kissed back, finally accepting her feelings for Grell. As he pulled away, Grell whispered. "I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's alright." Rosie smiled, her arms around Grell's neck. "I love you too." Grell's eyes filled with tears of joy. She said it. She loved him. He threw his arms around her, just to hold her for a little while. "Um… Grell?"

"Yes, dear?" Grell asked, pulling away and looking at Rosie.

"Can you get off me?" Rosie asked. "We're in a sort of awkward position." Grell blushed as he finally noticed he was between Rosie's legs and stood.

"Sorry." He blushed as Rosie stood.

"No worries." She paused. "So… um… Am I your girlfriend now?"

"I do believe so." Grell smiled, wrapping his arms around Rosie. "And I couldn't be any happier about it." Rosie smiled, and wrapped her arms around Grell's waist, nuzzling his chest.

"Kay." Rosie closed her eyes, enjoying Grell's warmth. She opened her eyes as Grell picked her up as though she were his bride. "What are you doing?"

"It's late." Grell noted the time on the clock, ten p.m. "You need to go to sleep." Rosie blushed as Grell carried her up the stairs and laid her down under the blanket on her bed.

"W-Wait!" Rosie yelped just as Grell was about to leave. He turned around and Rosie faltered. "Er… do you… um… want to sleep with me? Just for tonight though!" Rosie added. "And no sex." She blushed at her last comment. Grell just chuckled.

"Of course, dear." He smiled, closing the door and laying down next to Rosie under the blanket. "I promise I'll behave." Rosie's blush deepened as Grell wrapped his arms around her, holding Rosie close.

"Alright." Rosie sighed, nuzzling Grell's chest, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. "Good night, Grell." She paused, blushing. "I love you." This was going to be hard for her to get used to.

"I love you too, Rosie." Grell smiled, stroking her hair. "Good night." Rosie couldn't help but smile as she fell asleep in Grell's arms.

* * *

**A/N: There you guys go. A kiss and confessions. Happy now? Hope you enjoyed. (This story will not be rated M, because I don't do that sort of thing. Sorry.)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to AgentJp for your review. Special thanks to my friend for helping me with ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**7**

* * *

Rosie woke the next morning more rested than she had ever felt in her life. By her side, she saw Grell sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face. Rosie carefully wriggled out of Grell's arms; not because she wanted to, but because she had to get ready for school. Grell shifted slightly, but did nothing more as Rosie carefully closed the door.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie!" Ginger called as Rosie walked into the schoolyard.

"Hey, Ginger!" Rosie cheered.

"Well, you're more cheerful than usual." Ginger smirked. Rosie chuckled.

"You don't even know!" Ginger grinned.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Ginger leaned into Rosie's face. Rosie blushed at the memory of Grell's kiss, which also happened to be Rosie's first kiss. "Did something good happen?"

"Yeah," Rosie nodded. "But I'm making you guess."

"Aw, man!" Ginger sighed. "Alright, alright. Hmm… It had something to do with Grell?"

"How'd you know?" Rosie blinked.

"Lucky guess." Ginger sang. "So, what happened?"

"Alright, I'll…" The bell rang. "Tell you later!"

"Oh, come on!" Ginger cried in frustration as Rosie ran off.

"Hey, Rosie." Ryan, a friend of Robert and James, came up behind her at the end of the day.

"Yeah?" Rosie turned around. "Oh God. Don't tell me you're here to lie and slash or beat me up, are you?"

"I'm not." Ryan raised his hands in defense. "I swear. I was just wondering if you'd like to… um… go… to the movies with me sometime?"

"As friends?" Rosie asked.

"S-Sure." Ryan blushed.

"Okay." Rosie shrugged, not seeing any harm with going to see a movie with Ryan. "Which movie?"

"The Hunger Games?" Ryan suggested.

"Oh hell yeah!" Rosie grinned. "I love that movie!"

"See you tomorrow then?" Ryan asked.

"Sure thing!" Rosie nodded. "I'll meet you at the theater, okay?"

"Sure." Ryan smiled. "See you there."

"Will do!" Rosie began her walk home as Ryan walked away, unknown to either of them, that someone had been watching.

* * *

"Grell!" Rosie called as she walked in the door. "I'm home!" No response. Looking around, Rosie saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Rosie,_ the note read _I need to take care of something. I'll be home soon. Love, Grell._

"At least he was kind enough to leave a note." Rosie smiled, crumpled up the note, and threw it away. Since it was Friday, Rosie didn't worry about her homework as much as she had anticipated, and took a nap on the couch.

* * *

When Rosie next awoke, she felt as though she were lying on top of something. Looking up, she saw Grell smiling down at her. "Good morning." He purred, stroking her hair.

"Hi, Grell." Rosie smiled and laid her head back down on Grell's chest, going back to sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?" Rosie worried asked herself as she looked around for Ryan at the theater the next evening. It was thirty minutes past their meeting time. "Gah… I knew I shouldn't have trusted him." Rosie sighed, and began walking home.

"How did it go?" Grell asked as Rosie walked inside, in tears.

"I hate boys." She sniffed. Grell frowned, wrapping his arms around her.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Grell asked.

"No." Rosie buried her face in Grell's chest.

"Want to tell me what happened?" He asked, holding her tighter.

"Ryan didn't show up." Rosie sighed. "I'm overreacting again aren't I?"

"No, dear." Grell smiled. "You're not…" he paused. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay." Rosie forced a smile for Grell's sake. "It's not your fault."

_-Earlier: Saturday Night-_

"Oh boy!" Ryan was 'pumped up' because it was his first date, and with the girl he had admired no less! He turned around excitedly as he felt a tap on his shoulder, but it didn't dull his spirits as he saw the red-headed man, or woman, it didn't matter to Ryan, looking at him with angry eyes. "May I help you?" Ryan asked, confused at this individual.

"Yes." The voice was more masculine than feminine, so Ryan decided they were a man. "You can help, by staying away from my rose."

"Uh… Sorry?" Ryan asked. "I'm not sure what you're talking about, friend." 'Friend' was put in at the last second, as he didn't want to accidentally offend this man.

"You know what I'm talking about!" The man snapped. "You stay away from my Rosie!"

"Huh?" Ryan blinked. 'Rosie has a boyfriend?' he thought sadly, as he felt all chances with Rosie were gone. "O-Oh, you mean Rosie Eason?"

"Yes!" The man growled. Making sure no one else was around the dimly lit street, the man shoved Ryan against the brick wall, holding him by the collar.

"Hey!" Ryan yelped, now shivering in fear. "What the hell?"

"She's mine!" Grell cried. "You stay away from her if you know what's good for you!"

"But, she's my friend!" Ryan cried, practically begging the man to let go. "And… I love her!" Big mistake. The man threw Ryan onto the ground, and took out a chainsaw. "No!" Ryan cried. "Let me go! I swear, I'll do whatever you want! You-You can take my wallet! I don't need it, honest!" The man grinned, revealing two rows of unbelievably sharp teeth.

"I have no need for your petty money." The man grinned, the chainsaw revving as he raised it above his head. "I'm just making sure my Rosie is safe from those who don't deserve her!"

* * *

**A/N: Man, Grell's on the crazy train isn't he? Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Anonymous: Thank you for sharing your opinion. If you want, you can give me some tips on how to improve the story.**

**Mai Koujo: Thanks. :)**

**Lady of stone: Not sure if sarcasm or not…**

* * *

**8**

* * *

Rosie didn't notice the new teacher until he stood at the podium and introduced himself as 'Mr. M'. He also introduced a new student by the name of Ciel Phantomhive, which caused some murmurs about the classroom.

"Who has a name like 'Phantomhive'?" A boy asked.

"Why does he have an eyepatch?" A girl pondered.

The class seemed to go on for an eternity, as the last class of the day always felt like to Rosie. She had difficulties concentrating this day in particular, as everyone had been avoiding her all day. Much to Rosie's dismay, she couldn't figure out why.

"Hey!" Rosie called to Ginger, who yelped at her approach.

"R-Rosie…" Ginger turned around timidly.

"What's going on?" Rosie questioned. "Why's everyone avoiding me?"

"You… You don't know?" Ginger blinked. "Ryan's dead. Everyone thinks you killed him."

"What?" Rosie gasped. "I didn't! Why the hell do they think that?"

"Look," Ginger stepped back. "All I know is that you were the last one to see Ryan, and we know he was friends with Bobby and James. Just… stay away from me. Okay?" With that, Ginger ran off, leaving Rosie in tears. Other students just watched, in fear of Rosie.

* * *

As soon as Rosie was inside her home, she raced to her room and slammed the door, leaving her mother confused, and Grell worried.

Rosie sniffed, sitting up, and turned on the television to distract her. Surprisingly, the news was on. Normally, Rosie wouldn't watch the news, as it would just depress her even more, but the current story intrigued her.

"On Saturday night, another victim was claimed in the recent string of murders, making this the third in the last month." Pictures of Robert, James, and Ryan appeared on the screen next to the reporter. "All three boys were killed in the same method, so it is assumed that they have the same murderer. Police are asking anyone with information on this case to contact them." Rosie couldn't believe it. She knew that Grell had killed James, but Bobby and Ryan? Why?

"Rosie?" Grell opened the door.

"Come in." Rosie glared.

"Darling?" Grell paused, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you kill Ryan?" Rosie asked as Grell sat down next to her.

"I had to!" Grell cried. "He was going to hurt you."

"You promised you wouldn't kill anyone else." Rosie protested.

"I know." Grell bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." There was a long, awkward silence, until Rosie spoke.

"And Bobby. Did you kill him too?" Grell nodded, reluctantly.

"I did." He was quiet. "He hurt you, so he deserved to die."

"It was a mildly harmless joke." Rosie sighed. "Grell?"

"Yes?" Grell looked at her with sad eyes.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Rosie asked, on the verge of tears. "Everyone at school is afraid of me, because they think I killed Ryan when you did it. How do I know you won't hurt anyone else?" There was a long pause.

"If I promise not to hurt anyone, will you be alright with that?" Grell asked.

"Pinky promise?" Rosie asked, extending her pinky. Grell smiled.

"Of course." Grell paused. "Do… Do you still love me?"

"Yeah." Rosie smiled. She embraced him in a hug. Grell smiled, hugging back. As he did so, he silently promised to always protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this was a shorter chapter. I ran out of ideas for this one. If anyone has any ideas, feel free to tell me. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Thanks to Sheep05 for your favorite and review! Thanks to HaruhiandHikaru for your favorite! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**9**

* * *

As hard as she tried, Rosie couldn't get to sleep. She kept hearing odd noises and felt a presence in her room. Too afraid to turn on the light or call out for Grell, Rosie felt trapped in the darkness.

"Rosie?" A familiar voice called.

"Ryan?" Rosie blinked in disbelief. Was she going crazy?

"Rosie, I know it wasn't you." A pale, glowing Ryan appeared, illuminating the room. Rosie gawked. "Look, you can't trust Grell!"

"Wh-why not?" Rosie shuddered as she heard footsteps hurriedly coming up the stairs.

"Shit!" Ryan swore, "He's coming." Ryan began fading.

"No, wait!" Rosie yelped, standing. The light was gone as the door opened.

"Rosie?" Grell asked, walking up to Rosie as though she were an illusion.

"Yeah?" Rosie turned around and saw Grell's terrified expression. Grell immediately threw his arms around Rosie.

"Oh, Rosie!" Grell cried. "I had the most horrible nightmare."

"Aw." Rosie frowned. "What happened?"

"You…" Grell paused, afraid to say it as the scene repeated in his mind. "You left me, and I-I hurt you because of it…" He looked Rosie straight in the eye. "You… You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I sure hope so." Rosie forced a smile. "And you know I wouldn't leave you. At least, not without good reason." Grell smiled and rested his head on Rosie's shoulder.

"I hope that won't happen." He admitted. "I love you." He added after a short pause.

"I love you too." Rosie smiled and Grell held her tighter for a short while. He pulled away, blushing at his next words.

"May I… er, stay with you for the rest of the night?" He asked. Rosie blushed at the thought of sleeping with Grell again.

"Uh… Sure…"

"Well, then." Grell carefully took Rosie's hand. "Let's go to sleep, shall we?"

"R-Right." Rosie blushed, lying down next to Grell, who wrapped his arms around her shortly after.

* * *

Rosie sat dejectedly at her desk. Despite her good mood this morning, her schoolmates had crushed her spirits. Sydney had been spreading rumors about her, and Ginger had been avoiding her. As Rosie would put it, "Not cool, guys…"

"Miss Eason." Rosie looked up to find Mr. M looking down at her with his strangely red eyes, which Rosie now noticed. "Please see me after class." Whispers erupted from around them.

"Yes, sir." Rosie nodded politely as Mr. M walked away. Rosie watched nervously as some students looked at Mr. M, then back at her, only wondering what they could be thinking.

The ball rang, signaling dismissal. Rosie watched as the students left, leaving her and Mr. M alone. She refused to look up until the typing sound stopped. "Miss Eason." Mr. M spoke. "Please come over." Rosie felt her heartbeat racing and her stomach tied up in knots as she walked towards Mr. M's desk.

"Yes, sir?" Rosie asked, trying not to stutter.

"Your butler, Grell." Mr. M began. "There is something he's keeping from you."

"Wh-What?" Rosie blinked. "H-How do you know about Grell?"

"He's an…" Mr. M paused. "Acquaintance, of mine."

"Alright…" Rosie paused, still unsure about whether Mr. M had secretly been stalking her or if he was telling the truth. "So, what's this… thing he's been keeping from me."

"He is an intermediary between God and man." Mr. M stated. "A Grim Reaper."

"A what?" Rosie yelped. "Like the skeleton guy from 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'?" Mr. M blinked.

"Humans make cartoons of Grim Reapers now?" he asked himself, as in disbelief.

"There was a comic where the Grim Reaper is secretly a duck." Rosie explained. "Yeah, it was weird."

"Either way," Mr. M sighed. "Ask him yourself if you want to know more. You should be going now."

"R-Right." Rosie blinked, walking back over to her desk and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Mr. M."

* * *

"Um… Grell?" Rosie came up to him after her mother had left for a date with Oliver.

"Yes, dear?" Grell turned around smiling.

"Er… I was told something earlier I need to ask you about." Rosie's stomach tied in knots.

"Of course." Grell smiled, gently taking Rosie's hand. "Ask away, darling."

"Um…" Rosie looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked up. "Are you really a Grim Reaper?" Grell stiffened. "S-Sorry!" Rosie apologized quickly. "I-If you are… you don't really have to tell me. I mean, and if you aren't, you probably think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No," Grell looked down. "You deserve to know. I am one."

"O-Oh…" Rosie jumped. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. Then, a thought crossed her mind, which she spoke. "Grell? If you've kept this secret from me this long, then how do I know I can trust you enough to keep being with you?" Grell was shocked. Was… Was Rosie leaving him?

"Are…Are you leaving me?" Grell asked, looking down.

"I might as well." Rosie shrugged, backing away as Grell began shaking. "I mean, I'll still see you every day, but I guess it, like, won't be the same…"

"WHY?" Grell yelled, causing Rosie to jump. "Why? When I thought I had finally found the right person, who loved me with all her heart, why are you leaving me now?"

"Because I can't trust you!" Rosie retaliated. "If you're the one who's been killing people and been keeping a secret as big as the fact that you're a fucking Grim Reaper, I can't trust you anymore!" Grell shouted in frustration and slammed his hands on the counter, trapping Rosie.

"I love you." Grell growled. "And you can't leave me. I won't let you." He leaned in close. "You're mine now. And if I can't have you, no one else will." He wrapped his arms dangerously low on Rosie's waist. "If you even try to leave me, I will kill anyone else who dares to be with you." He pulled Rosie into a forced kiss. As he pulled away, he whispered into her ear. "Mine. No one else's." He walked away, leaving a frightened Rosie.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed anyways. Do you think Rosie is still going to leave Grell after this? Let me know in a review (if you want.)**


End file.
